


[podfic] A Study in Sherlock

by prosodiical



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Episode Remix, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of A Study in Sherlock by bendingsignpost.</p>
<p>Original summary:<br/>Standing firm and unaided, John touches his sister's mobile in his pocket. He looks up at the windows of 221b Baker Street and thinks, Oh, what the hell.</p>
<p>He climbs into the cab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Study in Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study in Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334582) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



**Title:** A Study in Sherlock

**Author:**  bendingsignpost

**Read by:** prosodiical

**Length:**  19:07

 

[Download (.mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fgdh9o9qu6mqzvd/astudyinsherlock_bendingsignpost.mp3)) Size: 17.5 mb

[Download (.m4b)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oghtbbpsvoig27x/A%20Study%20in%20Sherlock.m4b) Size: 4.57 mb

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first podfic ! Any concrit/comments would be much appreciated.


End file.
